Love against all odds
by SweetSweetAura
Summary: Mainly RobStar oneshots, drabbles. As sappy as it sounds.
1. Christmas

**Heya all! This is my first fic so please pardon me if its lame, crappy or lame and crappy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I know. It's sad.**

"Robin wait!" the Tamaranian girl pleaded as she flew towards him.

"Not now Star. I'm not in the mood," Robin replied, not looking in her direction, as he continued walking away.

"But… I want to apologise. I am sorry that Slade got away. It was my fault entirely," Starfire continued, with a sad look on her face.

He didn't reply her. Instead he jumped on the couch and started to flip through channels, with an angry look on his face.

"Please Friend Robin. Do not remain angry at me. I did try to catch him. I just…just-" Starfire tried to say, but was interrupted by Robin.

"Starfire stop it, okay?! I'm frustrated enough that he got away, and you bugging me is just making me angrier! I was THIS close to capturing him and one silly mistake caused by you just destroyed all my efforts! You know how much I want him captured and instead of helping you messed it all up!" Robin yelled back.

Starfire was taken aback. He had never yelled at her like that before.

"Don't talk to me right now. You're the last person I want to see," Robin said, and continued angrily flipping through channels.

"Dude chill!" Cyborg yelled back at Robin, sticking up for Starfire. "Just because she made ONE mistake doesn't mean you should blow up at her like that! You've made mistakes before and she's never-"

"Friend Cyborg, stop. I do not need you to help me." Starfire interrupted. This caught Robin's attention. "It is obvious that Robin cares more about capturing villains than…than… anything else," she whispered softly.

With that, she flew out of the tower, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Robin was shocked. She had never reacted that way before. Then again, neither had he.

"Nice going, man. Look what you've done!" Cyborg shouted at Robin. "Now she's upset, because you were too stubborn to forgive her!"

"But…I didn't mean…I was just…ARG!" Robin shouted in frustration, and stalked off to his room.

_What is wrong with me?! _Robin threw his pillow angrily on the ground.

_Cyborg was right,_ _I was too harsh on her._

Robin thought of the time he was tricked into being Slade's apprentice. She was the only one that had still trusted him, believed in him, even when he attacked them.

He also thought of the time when he posed as Red X. She did not yell at him or throw her temper, as the other titans did.

_ARG!!_ He collapsed on his bed in frustration. _What have I done?_

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, catching the attention of everyone around him. It was Christmas Eve, and unfortunately for him many people were out on the street, making it hard for him to spot Starfire.

Still, that didn't stop Robin. He continued his search for her, asking many people if they had seen a tall girl with red hair and emerald eyes. After an hour of frantic searching, he grew discouraged as no one had seen her.

_Maybe she's returned to the tower, _he sighed in disappointment. He was about to turn back when something caught his eye.

"Starfire!" Robin ran towards the redhead looking through the glass window of a shop. She spun round but frowned when she saw Robin.

"Star…I've been looking all over for you…" he panted.

"Why? I thought you would be busy still tracking down Slade," replied Starfire, her voice cold and sounded hurt.

"Star I was wrong. I'm sorry," Now it was his turn to beg for forgiveness. "I shouldn't have flared up at you. I was just frustrated. It wasn't your fault. And you were right. I am overly obsessed with capturing villains. I guess that's what happens when you are a hero. Please forgive me, Star," Robin pleaded.

"But how do I know that you are truly sorry?" Starfire turned round, smiling slightly. Robin grinned. He knew a way.

He reached into his pocket and taking out something green. He showed it to her.

"Is that mistletoe?" She replied, staring at the queer object.

"Uh huh. And I've always wanted to do this," Robin replied, with a grin, and threw the mistletoe in the air, such that it was right above them.

Before Starfire could react he pulled her by the shoulders to him, and Robin's lips met hers. Her look of surprise faded as she slowly eased up and wrapped her arms around him, and kissed back. They didn't stop even when the mistletoe hit the ground. They didn't stop even when everyone crowded around them staring at the peculiar sight. Fireworks burst all over the sky, as they had entered a new day.

After a while, they pulled apart for air. Starfire was blushing.

"Merry Christmas Starfire," Robin said with a smile.


	2. A day in msn

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Haha. This is another one. Its about the titans in msn! Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_BoyWonder has signed in._

ILoveTofu: TOFU!

TinMan: MEAT!

ILoveTofu: TOFU!

TinMan: MEAT!

ILoveTofu: TOFU!

TinMan: MEAT!

ILoveTofu: TOFU!

Blackbird: Would you guys just SHUT UP?!?!

BoyWonder: Are they arguing again?

Blackbird: Typical.

BoyWonder: Well at least now instead of screaming they are spamming…up the chatroom… You know what forget I said anything.

TinMan: Whatever man. So Robin, is today the day?

BoyWonder: Day? Day for what?

TinMan: You know. The day you _ask_ _Starfire out._

BoyWonder: What?! (secretly blushing) Come on it's not like that between us we're just friends.

ILoveTofu: As if! EVERYONE knows you like her and it's not like she doesn't like you back!

BoyWonder: But…but…

Blackbird: For once, I have to agree with them.

BoyWonder: You really think I should?

Blackbird: Yes.

ILoveTofu: Well like DUH!

TinMan: Go for it dude!

_S+4RFIR3 has signed in._

TinMan: Here she comes dude! Good luck! Come on guys lets leave the couple alone. winks

_TinMan has signed off._

_ILoveTofu has signed off._

Blackbird: Whatever.

_Blackbird has signed off._

S+4RFIR3: Friend! Why have Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy left when I've come? Are they perhaps angry at me?

BoyWonder: (sweatdrops) Err…no. Actually Star, I…have to ask you something…

S+4RFIR3: What is it Robin?

BoyWonder: Starfire, will you go out with me?

(Silence)

BoyWonder: Starfire?

_S+4RFIR3 has signed off._

BoyWonder: She just…signed off… (sighs) Guess that's a no.

_TinMan has signed in._

_ILoveTofu has signed in._

_Blackbird has signed in._

TinMan: So? What did she say?!

BoyWonder: She didn't say anything. She just logged off. Guess that meant no. :(

ILoveTofu: What?! I was sure she would say yes…

BoyWonder: (sighs) Guess it's not meant to be. Should never have asked her. Wait. There's someone at my door. It's-

(Silence)

ILoveTofu: Who?! Slade? Red X? Johnny Rancid? Cinderblock?!?!

TinMan: You idiot, Cinderblock can't fit in the tower.

Blackbird: I'm picking up some stressful vibes from Robin's room.

ILoveTofu: Okay this is SERIOUS! We have to check up on Robin!

BoyWonder: Do not be alarmed, friends.

TinMan: Starfire? Is that you?

BoyWonder: Yes, it is me.

Blackbird: What are you doing in Robin's room?

ILoveTofu: And what is he doing?!

BoyWonder: Robin is merely resting on his bed now. He seems shocked from…

TinMan: Starfire…What did you do to Robin?

BoyWonder: (giggles)

_BoyWonder has signed off._

_-------------------------------------_

**Well hope you liked that haha. Review please!**


	3. They Match

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here's another one! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

----------------------------------------------------

_Where am I? He thought. He looked all around him. This…this is… that local prison where we fought Cinderblock. And where Star was hurt._

_Suddenly, out of a corner of his eye, he saw someone. Someone familiar._

_Cinderblock. Why was he there? Wasn't he in jail? We caught him two days ago and-_

_There's someone coming. It's...it's…us?_

"_Teen titans go!" He heard himself say. No way, he thought. It was like a video replaying in his head. The battle with Cinderblock. He saw the team- his team start fighting Cinderblock. Cyborg started blasting him with his sonic cannon and he saw himself throw some of his bombs at Cinderblock. Raven chanted her famous words and threw a few objects at him while Beastboy just turned into large animals and charged forward. Cinderblock seemed to be unaffected by it all though. Well yeah, Robin thought. He was made of stone._

_Then he saw Starfire- his Starfire. She was blasting him with starbolts. This seemed to irritate Cinderblock somehow. He grabbed a pillar of the building and started randomly whacking it at them. He missed Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg, who dodged the huge pillar. And then he saw himself. His back was facing Cinderblock; he was caught off-guard. Cinderblock took the chance and raised the stone pillar to hit Robin._

_No…Robin thought. This is when Star will…_

_As if on cue, Cinderblock brought the pillar down to hit Robin, but the pillar didn't. At the last minute, Starfire pushed Robin out of the way and got hit instead._

"_STARFIRE!" Robin yelled frantically. He saw Starfire sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. She had many cuts and bruises on her face and limbs._

_No! No! This can't have happened! No! Robin clutched his head._

_Robin! He heard._

_Who's calling me?_

_Robin! Robin!_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin wake up!"

"Wha..? Where am I?" Robin babbled in confusion, rubbing his eyes. His body was covered in cold sweat.

"Dude you were having a nightmare," Beastboy said.

"I was?" Robin said, confused. Then he remembered. "Starfire!" He shouted and turned to check on the alien princess.

"Robin, relax. You've been here since, well, she has. And that was two days ago. Get some rest," Raven sighed.

"Yeah Robin. Don't worry about her. We'll keep watch while you rest," Cyborg said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"No. I'm going to stay here," Robin stubbornly replied.

The other titans gave up. They knew they could never convince Robin when he behaved like that. His over protectiveness was too extreme sometimes.

Robin sat down in his seat again, sighing. She had been in a coma since two days ago. He slammed his fist against the wall. It was all his fault. Raven couldn't cure her, and her condition was critical.

He leaned back into his chair, frustrated. He glanced all over the room. Everything was white. The walls, the tables and chairs, and the beds were all white. He looked down at Starfire, sleeping. Even her face was pale, and no longer showed her beautiful smile, one that Robin and grown to love.

He stared at her lifeless face. He had never felt so helpless.

He thought of the time Starfire's sister had come to visit, and turned out to be a criminal that was trying to frame Starfire. He had kicked himself for making Starfire feel neglected, replaced. And even when they were both on the rooftop he had regretted not telling Starfire his true feelings.

"Starfire," he whispered. "Please, please wake up,"

No response.

"Please Star. I can't live without you," Robin whispered softly. His vision was blurry. He touched his mask and it was soaked with tears. He took his mask off and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Little did he know a certain Tamaranian girl had begun to wake up.

"Robin?"

"Starfire?" Robin spun round to see Starfire's eyes open and staring at him, those familiar emerald green eyes he always loved to see. "Starfire! You're awake!" Robin stood up, knocking his chair down and dropping his mask, not that he cared. He grasped her hand. "Thank goodness," he sighed.

Starfire touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. "Robin. Your eyes," Starfire said, gazing into the endless blue.

Robin remembered not wearing his mask. "Oh," he said. "I know it's-"

"I love them. Your sapphire blue eyes are beautiful," Starfire cut in, smiling. Robin smiled back. It felt so good to see her smile again, to hear her voice again.

"They match yours."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that was quite short. And sappy. And I'm not sure if blue and green mix. Oh well. Haha. Keep reviewing!**

**Another thing: I don't think I can update for a while cos I have writer's block. Instead I'm going to post another story (it's humour) so be sure to check that out!**


End file.
